Stay Together For the Kids
by FiveFootAngel
Summary: Kankuro wonders why his parents are so different when they think he's not therethe timeline's a bit screwy sorry


I own nothing, I don't own the series Naruto or the song Stay Together For The Kids by Blink 182 (who I don't own either)……now that sucks…this is a weird story I'm not sure if I love it or hate it so please tell me

The timeline's a but screwed

**Its hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
the words rot and fall away  
If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day**

Kankuro wondered why his parents argued so much when they thought he wasn't listening. He wondered why everything seemed so different at night. It was funny to Kankuro, how different adults were at night, there were no smiles, no laughing, no conversation, just an uncomfortable silence. He was meant to be in bed…..he couldn't sleep. Innocently he wandered down the long dark corridor of his house, he was usually afraid of the dark but tonight there was something…something that made him feel the _need_ to get out of bed. Something was wrong.

**So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
you gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
It's not right**

He decided to wander into his parent's bedroom, he wanted a hug, one of his mother's specialities. He got to the door of his parent's room, quietly he opened the door, he stood, too frightened to go in, expectantly at the door waiting for someone to realise he was there. He waited for a minute….which turned into two…..three….four….five….

"Mummy?" He called out into the dark room. "Mummy?" There was nothing, no sign of life, just an unnerving silence. Mustering up all the courage he could find, Kankuro crept into the darkened room. The cool marble floors were a welcoming change to his hot, stuffy room. "Mummy?" He whimpered, frightened. Kankuro looked around, afraid to turn on the bedside lamp in case somebody saw him. He squinted through the darkness, the room was empty.

**The anger hurts my ears  
Been running strong for seven years  
Rather then fix the problem  
They never solve them  
It makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday  
We get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants  
And its what she wants  
Then whys there so much pain?  
**

Slipping slightly Kankuro walked over to the French windows to open the curtain, he was rarely allowed in the room in the day let alone at night. Over come by childlike inquisitiveness Kankuro tugged at the silk curtain that was protecting the cool room from the sticky night air. '_Success!' _He thought gleefully as he tugged the curtain open, not even Temari was brave enough to go into **the** bedroom. He looked around at the room which was reasonably simple, plain white marble flooring, cream walls, a bed, nowhere near as fancy and exotic as he had imagined, his eyes travelled to the corner of the room, on the desk was his father's Kazekage robes and hat….. _'Couldn't hurt to try them on….hey maybe you'll be Kazekage one day….' _His conscience prompted, Kankuro nodded silently agreeing with himself. He wandered over to the desk and picked up the hat excitedly.

**  
So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
It's not right  
**

As soon as the hat touched his head, he heard loud sobs, getting louder as the crying person made their way to the bedroom. Kankuro looked around the room wildly, there was nowhere to hide. He flinched as a figure entered the room. She walked straight past him as if he didn't exist and curled up on the bed. His father burst into the room. Kankuro closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his hands. His world went blank. He heard quiet sobs and every now then a small and desperate "no…"

"Kankuro?" A scarily calm voice said in his ear. "Kankuro open your eyes…" Slowly he lowered his small hands and opened his eyes, he was met by his father's face, it was full of ecstatic and somewhat unnerving joy. "You'll never guess what Kankuro…." His voice was full of an almost terrifying happiness. He heard his mother sobbing in the background. "You're going to have a little brother or sister…" Kankuro stared in shock, trying to take in the news yet all he heard was a distraught voice screaming "No."

**  
So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
**

**It's not right  
It's not right**

**It's not right**

Fin- well what did you think??


End file.
